Two Straight Boys
by Waterwitch778
Summary: Regulus and Lucius together? Not gonna work! Or can it?


I told you I'd be back! Can't get rid of me that easy!

Regulus POV

I stood quietly in the darkness of the school as I watched my brother get closer to that Snape boy. Not that I disapproved or anything, him being gay didn't bother me but my parents would certainly mind and they would probably look into my thoughts if I refused to tell what he'd been up to.  
I was so dead not only would my parents be furious but I was in serious (ok starting to get annoying) shit with my housemates! I had really had enough of gay, fag and faggot jokes (Sirius was protecting Snape from any abuse) about my brother, and some even suggesting that maybe it ran in the family. Luckily I'm quite handy with a wand, they weren't laughing for long.  
It was approaching christmas and I was thinking up a plausible explanation of why I couldn't possibly go home and my parents would have to wait till the end of the year to see me!  
I didn't even notice he'd gotten so close until I heard a condescending laugh echoing across the snowy courtyard.  
"Better hurry Black don't want to miss the carriages now do we?"  
I glanced up to meet Lucius Malfoy's smirking face. I hate Malfoys! Especially Lucius Malfoy!  
"I'm not going home this year! I'm in school over Christmas!" I announced angrily, snatching up my bag and turning and heading further into the grounds, hoping this would put him off following me.  
But unfortunately he followed!  
"Awwwwww are we scared of mummy and daddy?"  
"Shut up Malfoy! Just because your engaged to my cousin doesn't mean you get free rights on making fun of me!" I called over my shoulder as I got closer to the Black Lake's frozen water.  
"Bet you're a fag just like your brother too!"  
I spun round and glared, when suddenly a wicked idea came into my mind.  
I marched over to Malfoy and grabbed a hold of his collar, pulling him down into a searing kiss. Surprisingly enough he didn't pull away but deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist and as I pulled away from him.  
I whispered "Who's the fag now?"  
Laughing I turned to run back to school but was stopped by a strong, pale arm pulling back against a chest, much thicker and broader than my own.  
"Leaving so soon?" a voice whispered as a tongue licked the shell of my ear.  
I noticeably shivered, trying my head as far away from him as possible.  
"Let go Lucius! It was only a joke!"  
This didn't stop him but seemed to fuel his fierce kisses that travelled down my neck and under the shoulder of my shirt.  
"If you don't stop now...I'll...I'll tell Narcissa!" I cried very pleased with my threat.  
This seemed to stop him for about well 2 seconds.  
"If you do I'll tell Narcissa that you kissed me! And who is she more likely to believe me or you?"  
...shit...  
"What do you want with me?" I hissed angrily.  
"I want to my fun with you!" he said spinning me around and pulling me into a firm kiss.  
"Yeah right like I'd ever give virginity up to twat like you!" I laughed angrily as I rammed my knee upwards into his groin.  
He made a cough/spluttering sound then fell to the ground. Taking this opportunity I sprinted up the hill as fast as I could.  
I'm gonna have to now avoid him, Bellatrix and any older Slytherines because if he really is serious then I can guarantee they will all be on the look out for me.

I narrowly avoided being shot by a load of stunning and leg binding spells. It was obvious that Malfoy had not told them why they were trying to catch me but they didn't really care, they just wanted a excuse to attack me.

I was doing so well! I had managed to stay away from Malfoy for the whole of the Christmas holidays but on the last night my plan went haywire!  
I was going to hide in my new studying spot (the astronomy tower) and I got there ok but as I entered the main room part the door swung shut behind me and a voice echoed across the room.  
"When that mudblood told me you were going to the astronomy tower every night, I didn't quite believe him but here you are!"  
As I spun around the door was slowly shut a familiar figure with long white blonde hair.  
"What do you want? Are you really that desperate to fuck someone? If so just go find Narcissa or if that is really such a inconvenience then just get some stupid fan girl to do with you!" I cried, completely exasperated.  
"This might surprise you but I actually care who I fuck! AND I want to fuck you!" Lucius said slowly walking towards me.  
"But why?" I asked irritably, " I got that you want to do me but why?"  
"You need to be taught a lesson." he replied and getting very close, he whispered "and because it's fun!"  
I felt disappointed, I thought maybe he had some feelings for me but ER-ER WRONG ANSWER! It's not like I wanted him to like me in particular but it would be nice some if someone did. Sirius has always been the handsome, intelligent brother so I had to settle for being the obedient, suck-up brother just to get any respect. It always came easy for Sirius but not me.  
So I decided then and there, that I would let Lucius do me. It would be nice to feel wanted for once, even if it wasn't for the right reasons.

*Sex scene*

When I awoke I was being spooned on the astronomy tower at 3 in the morning. Climbing out of the embrace, I gathered my clothes and fled from my one night lover.

It's been 1 day, 13 hours and 23 minutes since I, Regulus Black, gave my virginity away to pompous Pureblood, Lucius Malfoy! I always thought that once I was no longer a virgin I would feel different but I don't. Nothing's changed!  
I was walking to Potions class, when I was yanked into a unknown corner of the dungeons. I didn't realise what was happening until two strong arms pinned me to the wall.  
"Where did you go yesterday morning?" snarled a enraged Lucius Malfoy.  
I sighed, so exhausted, "I went back to my dorm as I'm guessing you did after you woke up!"  
"Not that!" he snarled. "You didn't even consider waking me up and you've been avoiding me since it happened."  
"I haven't been avoiding you." I said perfectly truthfully.  
"AND since when did you own me! Your starting to sound like a jealous boyfriend, rather than a perverted one night stand."  
"Well maybe I want to be the jealous boyfriend!"  
I froze, WHAT?  
I finally looked up. He was sincere, I could see in his eyes.  
"Are you saying you like me?" I stuttered in utter astonishment.  
"I...I...oh god!" He said drawing back and putting his hand over his mouth. "Ya know what it doesn't matter!"  
He turned around and pretty much sprinted towards the slytherine common room.  
"No Lucius wait!" I called starting to run too.  
When I got to the portrait outside the slytherine Lucius was no where to be seen.  
"Hey you! Did you Lucius Malfoy enter here?" I hastily questioned the heavily jewelled man in the portrait.  
"Calm down Lad!" the man declared in a pompous manner. "and to answer your question. Yes he did but requested that I not let in a man by the name of Regulus Black. That's not you is it?"  
"ummmmm...no my name is Jack Birch!" I exclaimed randomly, naming a boy in my year.  
"Alright. Password?"  
"Pureblood!"  
"Everything seems in order so off you go." cried the portrait as he swung forward to let me in.  
"How rude!" I heard him mutter as I ran into the common room and up the stairs which I had always assumed belonged Lucius' year.  
As I approached the door I heard excessive swearing and a loud thud then more swearing.  
With a slow knock I slowly entered.  
"Lucius?"  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" cursed Lucius spinning around to look at me.  
"We need to talk." I sighed edging slightly closer to him.  
"About what?" Lucius demanded, "I am a perfectly straight guy who is going out with a girl who I will one day marry! You don't fit into this story Black and you never will!"  
I stood frozen. He was right! What was I thinking? I don't belong in anyone's story...  
"I'm sorry." I mumbled, "I'll get out of you way."  
I stumbled from the room, back down the stairs towards my own dorm. Right then I was meant to be in Potions but suddenly I wasn't feeling too well.  
I drew the curtains around my bed and crawled onto it. Burying my head in the pillow.  
I reached a hand up to my cheeks to feel that I was cried harder than I had ever cried before. But why should I be doing that? I hate him? Don't I?  
Yes I hate him I'm only crying because I don't have a relationship and I'm lonely! That's all!

I am so sleepy! Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a moment.

Normal POV

Lucius looked over at the curled up body of the 16 year old boy. Making sure he was asleep and then approaching the bed and running a pale hand through his hair.  
"Sleep well my love."

Regulus POV

I had a strange dream! I could have sworn I heard Lucius' voice?

-meanwhile-

"I'm telling you I'm not Regulus Black! My name is Jack Birch!"  
"And I'm telling you that 1: a Jack Birch has already entered here, and 2: I have counted all the Slytherines going in and the only student left to enter is one Regulus Black!"  
"Fine I am Regulus Black. Now can I go to bed?"  
"I'm afraid not! You see I have been forbidden to let you enter!"  
"I am going to fucking kill Regulus!"


End file.
